The invention relates to a device for the chemical-mechanical polishing of a surface of an object, in particular of semiconductor wafers according to the introductory part of claim 1.
Lapping or polishing machines, for example for manufacturing silicon wafers are conventionally constructed such that the subjects are accommodated by so-called runner disks which are arranged between the working disks of the lapping or polishing machine and by way of gear crowns or likewise are displaced in a cycloidal movement The application of such devices is not considered for the processing of finished wafers in the manufacture of semiconductors or chips.
As is known it is necessary that after each coating of a semiconductor wafer with a layer, for example with an oxide layer, a wolfram layer or other metal layers, a renewed processing must be carried out in order to get the desired planicity. This processing is normally effected in space-purity technology.
From DE 195 44 328 there is known a device for processing wafers in the semiconductor industry. According to this state of the art a housing is subdivided into a first and a second chamber, wherein in the first chamber there is arranged a polishing section and in the second chamber there is arranged a cleaning section. The transport of the one section into the other is effected with the help of a transfer device via an opening in the subdividing wall. Consequently in the housing differing purity spaces are created.
From the company document "CMP Cluster Tool System Planarization Chemical Mechanical Polishing " of Peter Wolters of March 1996 it is also known to arrange the polishing and cleaning stations together in a purity space and to separate the purity space from a space from which the semiconductor wafers are put into the purity space and are taken out from this with the help of a suitable transfer device. From this company document it is also known to provide two separate processing unit; to which in each case there is allocated a cleaning unit, wherein between the processing units there is arranged a transfer unit for the transfer to the processing and cleaning units and away from these. Such an arrangement requires relatively much space. The spacial requirement is further increased if under certain coating conditions a further polishing of the wafer in a second polishing station is required.